Death love jake or ed
by HippyChick2004
Summary: Gaia gets a werid call from Heather and now the race is on to save her life and Tom trying to stop her and....................chapter 3 is up
1. Default Chapter

The wind hit Gaia like a slap to the face. She pounded her battered trainers against the New York tarmac. She could smell the Krispy Kreme doughnuts a block away, Gaia needed a double glazed Krispy Kreme doughnut or maybe a jelly doughnut would do, or maybe she'll just get a dozen. 'Can I have a dozen double glazed doughnuts?' Gaia asked Gaia took her doughnuts and took a seat nearest to the window. Natasha and Tatiana traitors and we were getting along so well. That's my life though, Gaia causer of destruction! Gaia stuffed the last Krispy Kreme doughnut into her mouth. A few people gave Gaia disgusted looks. She didn't know why but she found that her feet took her to Ed's apartment. Her hand trembled as she pressed the buzzer to call Ed's apartment. 'Hello'  
  
'Ed it's me'  
  
'Oh I'm kind of busy right now'  
  
'Ok see you around'  
  
Gaia didn't realize the water streaming down her face were tears; she wiped it away quickly in case anyone saw. It was late she should be getting home- was that the apartment she shared was Princess Prissy Bitch or maybe the cozy brownstone she shared with Mary's family.  
  
'Gaia, wait up' Gaia turned around to see Ed trying to catch up with her.  
  
'I'm sorry...' Ed's finger rose to Gaia soft lips in order to silence.  
  
'Gaia I love and nothing ever going to change, but you really hurt me and I don't know if we can me together even as friends'  
  
'Ed you came all the way down just to ... just to break up with me again?' Gaia couldn't take it she was alone God knows were her dad was, Ed hated her and Sam well Sam was just an ex! Gaia broke down and cried. Ed was totally surprised Gaia never cried ever!  
  
'Do you want a doughnut?' Ed asked as a peace offering  
  
'No I'm alright, see you around Ed!' Gaia sprinted to park, whilst fresh tears burnt her eyes she left Ed looking dumb found never had Gaia Moore turned down a doughnut in her life, as she entered Washington Park Square she was hopping for a fight but all she got was Jake sitting at one of the chess tables.  
  
'Jake is that you?'  
  
'Yeah, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Well let me think, it's late I'm in the park all alone you know what Mr.Montone I think I might just be looking for a fight.  
  
'Whoa do my eyes deceive me Gaia Moore crying' oblivious to her sarcasm.  
  
'Piss off Jake' Gaia turned away from and was heading for the brownstone she once shared with George and Ella, she didn't really know why. Gaia could hear Jake trying to catch her, Gaia was so pissed of she had to take out her frustrations on someone why not Jake.  
  
'Hai' Gaia exerted a round off kick to Jakes face leaving him with a bloodied nose. He lay on the floor looking like an ass- serves him right, Gaia began to walk.  
  
'Gaia...you bitch'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Just because Ed doesn't love you anymore don't take it out on me!' As soon as it came out Jake regretted, for he knew he had just trod all over her last good nerve. But to his surprise Gaia fell to the ground and sobbed hysterically. Jake knelt next to her and put his fingers under her perfectly sculptured chin and looked intensely into the deepest ocean blue eyes he'd ever seen she was beautiful, everything about her was the mass of tangled blonde hair, her sculptured face, her Amazon body and ballerina legs she had no flaws.  
  
'Jake, you just can't take a hint can you I said piss off'  
  
'Do you mean it?' Gaia slapped his fingers away from under his chin, stood up and furiously wiped away her tears; she began to walk away but Jake caught her arm.  
  
'Jake let me...' She couldn't finish her sentence because Jake's soft lips had taken over hers, Gaia knew she should pull away, and knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but she was enjoying it- of course she was she was imaging Jake was Ed, and they were back in his bed with those purple sheets.  
  
'Gaia?!' Gaia pulled away from Jake and her day dream and turned to face Ed who was holding a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. 'Was your plan to make a fool of me, you do I know I really loved you I did from the first day I saw you-we've been through everything and you treated me like shit no more Gaia no more' Ed dropped the box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. 'I got these for you' and with that Ed walked away  
  
'ED!!!!' Gaia screamed but he kept on walking and never looked back as if he was walking out of her life forever. 'It was just a rebound wasn't it? Jake asked  
  
'Jake'  
  
'Save it Gaia, maybe I made a mistake saving you form Florida' Gaia's eyes widened  
  
'Please don't say that, it really meant a lot to me'  
  
'Yeah you meant a lot to me to, see you in school' Gaia watched Jake walk away, tears began to stream down her face she had nothing, no friends, no Ed, no father, no family- everything I touch turns to dust- it's my fault Mary's dead, it's my fault Heathers blind. Maybe all these things wouldn't happen if I wasn't born, there always an easy way out maybe mine should be SUICIDE! With that Gaia went to buy two bottles of sleeping pills, soon the pain would be over- forever. The woman behind the counter gave Gaia a weird look, she shot her one back.  
  
In the corner of the drug store was a payphone. She picked and replaced the phone four times before deciding calling Ed would be a very bad idea.  
  
'Excuse me'  
  
'What'  
  
'Can I have a piece of paper and a pen please?' The lady ripped of a bit of a till receipt and gave Gaia the pen. She took it gratefully.  
  
Dear Ed, I'm sorry is all I can say, sorry for kissing Jake, I know you won't believe but I was imaging I was with you back in that with those purple sheets. Anyway I know you hate me for a number of reasons-so you'll know glad to know I'm ending it tonight so I'll never hurt you again. I'm sorry. I love you loads Ed and I guess I always have.  
  
Gaia thanked the till woman and left. She walked to Ed's and gave the note to the doorman, and made the long journey back to the apartment. Just as she entered the park she heard someone calling her name she turned to see Ed running to catch up with her. 'Gaia, I've been shouting your name for a whole block' 'Sorry' Ed looked down in Gaia's hand to see the pills.  
  
'Gaia please don't do this'  
  
'Ed I've hurt to many people and I just can't let you stop me' Gaia turned on her heel and tried to leave but to Gaia's surprised Ed pushed her to the floor and wrestle with her for the sleeping pills  
  
'Give them to me'  
  
'No Ed, there're mine' Gaia sobbed Ed finally managed to grab the pills of her.  
  
'Gaia, I don't want you dead'  
  
'Fine there are plenty of other ways for me to die' And with that she ran and never looked back, she wasn't going to hurt anyone ever again; Ed was running after shouting Gaia please don't do this, but Gaia kept on running.  
  
Gaia woke up to find she wasn't in even dead and she wasn't in hell instead she was in Princess Prissy Bitch's apartment with a thumping headache. Gaia grudgingly ate a chocolate doughnut for breakfast and got dressed and got out of the house for school. As usual Gaia received unwelcome stares.  
  
'Gaia, Gaia'  
  
It was Jake.  
  
'Jake please, can you just leave me alone'  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't know you and Ed had history'  
  
'Yeah keyword being had'  
  
Gaia walked into Mr. Callahan's class to find the only desk left was the one next to Ed's.  
  
'Ms. Moore nice of you to join us'  
  
'The pleasure is all mine' she retorted  
  
The class snickered at Gaia's remark. Ed looked Gaia up and down as she took her seat.  
  
'Hi' he said Gaia just smiled politely. The school bell rang to signal the end of the lesson Gaia was the first one out of the class.  
  
'Gaia, please wait up'  
  
'Ed, I really need to be alone' There was an awkward silence.  
  
'Fine you know what Gaia I really couldn't care less if you were dead, I guess there isn't nothing I can do to stop you, you are just one selfish bitch with a mission to ruin everybody's lives 1st mine then you let Mary die no wonder your dad left...' Ed stopped in mid sentence and looked up at Gaia's face which was streaming with tears.  
  
'You know Ed your right and I now have all the reasons to end it- thanks.' Gaia attempted to kiss him on the cheek but then thought better of it. 'Bye Ed' Jake had witnessed the entire scene.  
  
'Ed, you bastard' Before Ed could answer Jake was running after Gaia.  
  
I wonder what the world will be like when I'm gone I wonder if Ed will finally be happy Maybe everyone will be happy.  
  
'GAIA!!!'  
  
Gaia kept on walking.  
  
'Gaia please'  
  
Keeps on walking  
  
'Gaia stop right now' She listens and turns to face Jake who is now purple faced from running.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I heard what Ed said to you'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well are you alright?'  
  
'No'  
  
'Do you wanna a doughnut?'  
  
'Jake I want to be alone!!'  
  
'I can't let you do that'  
  
'Why the hell not?!'  
  
'Because you might do something stupid, and I kinda like having you around'  
  
'You're the first!' Gaia snorted.  
  
Gaia began to walk- Jake quickly stepped into place with Gaia.  
  
'Jake go away'  
  
'No, I got to make sure you don't kill yourself'  
  
'What do you care?'  
  
'Like I said I like having you around and plus the world needs there are a lot of scumbags that need there asses kicked and you are the only one to do it'  
  
As if right on cue there was a high pitched scream coming from an alley. Jake gave Gaia a face that said I told you so they both ran off to the direction of the scream.  
  
'Please stop' the girl screamed  
  
'Baby girl I'm only having a little fun' the grotesque man replied  
  
'Let her go' Gaia said calmly  
  
'Oh, now here's where the fun begins- blondes always do have the most fun. Just get rid of boyfriend...'  
  
'1. He isn't my boyfriend. 2. Blondes do have the most fun and I'm about to have my fun with you.'  
  
Jake looked shocked he couldn't believe what Gaia was considering. Gaia advanced on the guy she wasn't going to let ten years of martial arts experience go out the window. She started with a flurry of kicks towards the guy; he was totally taken by surprised. When the thug recovered from his daze he ran towards Gaia, unfortunately for the creep Gaia used his momentum against him and flip him over her head, the sound of his body hitting the tarmac was totally sickening. He would be out cold for a little while  
  
'Are you okay Miss?' Gaia asked  
  
'Yeah, hon. and my names Clara can I repay you with coffee' That was a blast from the past it was exactly what Mary had done.  
  
'No, I'm alright you just be careful'  
  
Fresh tears stung Gaia's eyes she begun to sprint out of the alley but only made it one block, because darkness begun to envelope her yet again she was alone when fell unconscious.  
  
'Ow my head' Gaia complained Gaia looked around and found she didn't know where she was, there was a fireplace, and a beautiful antique rocking chair in the corner and a small plush chair. Gaia was used to not knowing where she was since she was a foster child after her dad left her at the hospital. Gaia got up and looked at the pictures on the fireplace mantel, there was a very cute baby boy in his diaper- she recognized him...  
  
'Jake?'  
  
'Good you're awake... What?'  
  
'You were a very cute baby' she replied smiling  
  
Jake followed Gaia's gaze to the awfully embarrassing baby picture and started to blush madly.  
  
'I got you some doughnuts'  
  
'Thanks' Gaia wolfed down all the doughnuts without offering Jake one, whilst he looked on amused.  
  
Gaia looked up innocently and said 'You didn't want any did you?'  
  
'No I've already had dinner'  
  
'Dinner- what time is it?'  
  
'12:30 ... You were totally out of it'  
  
Gaia quickly got up to leave.  
  
'Where you going'  
  
'Home'  
  
'Are you mad? It's late just stay here... you can have my bed and I'll take the couch'  
  
'Jake- this isn't a good idea...'  
  
'Gaia I'm not going to try anything- were just friends'  
  
'Yeah that's all'  
  
'So will you stay?'  
  
'Do I have a choice?'  
  
'Not really' Jake replied smiling  
  
Gaia didn't normally do anything she was told, so why was she giving up so easily.  
  
'Gaia- Can I ask a question'  
  
'No'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Because I hate questions' Silence again.  
  
'I think I'll go to bed'  
  
'Huh yeah sure it's the last door on your right and there's en suite bathroom if you need it' 'Thanks' Gaia really needed to go to bed. So many things have happened and there was on question she needed to ask herself. Am I falling for Jake?  
  
Or is it just rebound thing. Ed did make it clear. He made it clear he hated me.  
  
Gaia entered Jake's room, it was small and cozy, and Gaia smiled at his Power Ranger sheets.  
  
'Still a child at heart' she commented  
  
'Do you need anything?' Jake called  
  
'Yeah...can I have some clean towels?' Jake came into two minutes later with the towels.  
  
'Nice sheets' Jake was blushing.  
  
'Here are your towels' 'Thanks- goodnight Jake I'll see you tomorrow' Jake left Gaia silently closing the door after him. Gaia needed to wash away all those spiteful things Ed had said to her. Gaia stepped into the shower and let the hot water caress her face and body.  
  
Ed how could you say those things You knew how I felt about Mary's death.  
  
Gaia slowly dried her sopping wet body dry and stepped into her baggy Ducks hockey t-shirt, and went to bed.  
  
Gaia woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes with drizzles of syrup and dollops of butter. She followed the sweet smell as if she were a zombie'  
  
'Mmmmmmmm pancakes'  
  
'I thought you might want breakfast' Jake said sweetly Jake set down two plates of pancakes. Gaia sat down at the table with Jake.  
  
'Bon Appetite'  
  
'Thanks Jake'  
  
They eat their pancakes in silence for a bit.  
  
'Can I ask you a question?'  
  
'No'  
  
'But I made you pancakes'  
  
'I know there was a catch'  
  
'So can I ask?'  
  
Gaia thought about what was the worst question he could possibly ask.  
  
'Ask away'  
  
'Who's Mary?'  
  
Gaia begun to cry.  
  
'She was my best friend and now and now she's dead' Jake regretted asking the question. Jake looked at Gaia who was still sobbing.  
  
'Gaia I didn't know'  
  
'Yeah well now you do!'  
  
And with that she got up from the table and left the house.  
  
Gaia sprinted to school; she liked the way the wind rushed through her hair.  
  
It's Mary's birthday today  
  
Instead of going to school she took a detour to the cemetery to see Mary.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Mary Happy Birthday to you"  
  
Gaia sang, even though Mary was dead Gaia still told all her problems. Gaia looked at her left wrist to find out the time- but she found her watch wasn't there.  
  
'Damn must of left it Jake's I'll tell you about Jake Later'  
  
Gaia got to school in time for lunch. Today they were serving Sloppy Joes  
  
'Gaia'  
  
It was Jake  
  
'You left this at my house'  
  
Jake produced Gaia's beloved watch given to her by her mum. 'Thank you so much I could kiss you' Gaia said gratefully taking the watch, and kissing Jake carelessly on the cheek'  
  
"Mmm he smells of blueberry pancakes'  
  
Gaia got her Sloppy Joe and piled on the slop, and went to sit at her usual table by the window.  
  
'Can I sit with you' Ed asked  
  
'It's a free country'  
  
Ed sat down  
  
'Are you alright' Ed asked  
  
'Why shouldn't I be?'  
  
Ed couldn't believe she had just forgotten but it was Mary's birthday.  
  
'I can't believe you forgot Mary's birthday...'  
  
'I didn't actually I was late because I was visiting her'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'You know you must be really nice, sweet and caring but now...now you just a good-looking ass-hole' Gaia got and left Ed feeling stupid.  
  
Okay people since this is my very first fanfic I need to know what you think, and whether or not you think I should continue with it not Thanks for reading it  
  
( 


	2. New Jersey

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since an update I wasn't sure if people really liked it and I also apologize Gaia cried so much there are no tears in this chapter promise 8 )

I've tried to make a lot like Fearless

You know the drill Read and Review please!

The Race

Is

On

Avril Lavigne woke Gaia up on one of the coldest days New York had ever been seen and even worse it was Saturday. Gaia groaned outwardly and hit the snooze button and flipped her pillow over. She lay gracefully in bed wearing her Ducks hockey T-shirt.

A shrill sound pierced through the air and it took Gaia a millennium to realize someone was actually phoning her!

"Hello, you better have a good reason for waking me up on a Saturday morning" Gaia retorted

"Hi Gaia it's me Heather- is this a bad time?"

_Heather, Heather Gannis, blind Heather, Heather I hated for almost a year....that Heather_.

"Gaia are you still there?" Heather enquired

Heather had Gaia's full attention as she sat rigid in her double bed.

"Hey, Heather...are you okay?"

"No, Gaia something really weird is happening and I can't explain it- my room rate just disappeared of the face of the earth, they say she was moved to a bigger facility but they won't give me the number...something about patience confidentially...and, and the orderlies are acting weird....Gaia help please you gotta help me...

Gaia's facial expression dropped to the floor and her face turned paler than a porcelain statue.

"Heather, Heather please calm down...I'm on the next flight out to get you...hello...Heather....Heather you there?"

"_Please- No I'm talking to my- No..."_

Gaia heard the struggle but remained silent. Heather was in danger and she was the one who was going to help her.

But before Gaia put the phone down she heard something that confirmed her fears that Gaia was in danger.

"_That one might be trouble- her roommate was trouble I want you to dispose of her permanently and fast" _

And then there was a barely audible click and now the race was on to save Heathers life.

Gaia jumped out of bed and instantly regretted as she got an immediate head rush.

Gaia rushed ran into her bathroom but before she even turned on her shower on the phone rang again the shrill sound piercing through the air like a needle to the skin.

Racing to the phone like a gazelle catching its prey she got to the phone on the forth ring

"Hello, Heather?" Gaia enquired

"I would be if I had shoulder length brown hair and killer legs but I'm more of a..."

"JAKE!" Gaia yelled. "Could you please get off the line I'm expecting an important call!"

"Whoa, easy tiger" Jake laughed "who's granting you the pleasure of a phone call?"

"None of your damn beeswax"

"Real mature" mocked Jake

"What do you want?" Gaia said in a slightly irritated manner. "And be quick"

"I've got tickets......."

"No Thank You...Bye!"

And with that Gaia slammed the phone down.

Cartoons

Saturday morning cartoons rock and Ed's top rule when watching cartoons is eating it in your boxers with a massive bowl of frosted sugar balls.

So there Ed was sitting on his couch in his boxers eating sugar loaded cereal.

Ed adjusted the volume on the television so it could be heard a mile away. Rule number two when the 'rents are away you crank up the volume.

Even though he was eating his favorite cereal and watching his favorite mindless cartoon and yet all he could think about was Gaia and the ugly scene on Wednesday and the y hadn't spoken since.

"_Good looking arse hole" _ hell Gaia, good looking I can vouch for but arse hole no way am I that.

Ed's face screwed up as if he had just sucked on a lemon at the sheer memory of lunch.

And then there's that arse Jake who think he owns the place if he hadn't come along me and Gaia would still be together. I HATE, HATE, HATE Jake.

Love

You

And

LeaVe YoU

Gaia stormed through Washington Park Square her new Puma trainers hitting the tarmac hard, this was the quickest way to Ed's apartment.

"Top of the morning to you Ms Moore, You haven't been to see Edward in a while"

"Yeah, well it's kinda complicated"

"Ahh trouble in paradise Ms Moore?"

"You could say that- is Ed around"

"Yeah go straight up"

Gaia was pumped with adrenaline so ran up all three flights of stairs once she got to the third floor landing she was gasping for air.

Under the mat was a spare a key Gaia used it to get in and was greeted bye anime wannabe Kai and Gaia's face dropped like a nuclear bomb.

"Hey, Gaia...here to see Ed" She said in sugar coated sweetness.

"Er, Yeah"

Instead of her usual Avril Laving ensemble she looked like an extra from "FAME" today her wardrobe consisted of baby blue leg warmers, cotton grey hot pants that showed off her waxed legs and to top it off she wore an over sized t-shirt and let her jet black hair cascade over her shoulders.

Gaia continued to gawp at her as if to say _"who the hell dresses like that in winter"_

"I've got to go I'm late for my gig" Kai told her

Kai brushed past grabbing a massive fur coat that would make Liza Milleni.

Ed came out from his hiding place still wearing just his boxers, making Gaia instantly jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Gaia, what are you doing here and where's Kai"

"Nice to see you to Ed." Gaia said fuming "So sorry if I interrupted your booty call"

"What, the hell are you on Gaia"

"Ed, I don't care who u sleep with but can u please put on some pants!" Gaia said steaming.

"That's rich coming from you"

"Excuse me"

"Do I have to remind you about your little rendezvous with your dead boyfriend?" Ed smirked

"Why you little-"

"Gaia, it's not my fault I loved you and left you"

Gaia shoot daggers right at Ed and then she executed one of the most deadliest kicks to Ed's empty head and the sound that Gaia's foot made as it made contact with Ed's skull was truly sickening but it pleasured Gaia to no end.

Ed staggered backwards like a drunk clutching his head as if his life depended on it.

"Gaia, you little BITCH" Ed spat with venom

"Thanks for that, but Ed you must know by now hell have no fury like a woman scorned" Seating her self on the couch she continued. "Heather is in trouble and she needs us.....I've got two tickets to New Jersey and your coming with"

Ed's face was red with anger Gaia had just accused him of sleeping with Kai and then she nearly kills him with that death kick thingy and she wanted me to come New Jersey.......Hell No!

"Just so you know Ed this isn't up for debate" she said as if reading his mind. "You've got five minutes to pack...chop, chop" Gaia told him in malice.

Ed opened and closed his mouth like a guppy fish out of water.

"I'm not going"

Gaia looked at him with venom and scrutinized all his features and that's when she realized he really was an arse hole.

"Listen, Kai will always be here for your 'needs'" Gaia told emphasing the last word. "Secondly, Heather asked for you, trust me Ed if she hadn't I would have gone alone and you know it!" Gaia told him looking straight into his eyes. "So swallow your pride and pack your damn bags"

It was Ed's turn to look at Gaia he stood there staring at her and decades past before his scowl turned into a smile.

"I'm doing this for Heather my first love"

Before Gaia could reply Ed was gone.

Once Ed was alone in his room he could have sworn he saw Gaia wince.

Tom sat in his new office in New Jersey when hr received a memo telling him Gaia was on her way to New Jersey,

Tom features twisted with horror as he read each and every word by the time he had finish his face was paler then fresh snow.

"_Any plans that Gaia has of coming to New Jersey must be squashed immediately!"_

And with that h set about trying to cancel her tickets.


	3. Airport and a little prayer

A/N thanks for the help I took it on board.

"What the hell do you mean our tickets have been cancelled?"

"I'm sorry madam but there's nothing I can do now if you can please move along there are other customers who need attending to."

"_God, I need to get on this damn plane, I mean what the hell I brought these tickets yesterday...unless....unless somebody somewhere screwed it...no...no Yuri's in jail and Loki's Oliver now and, and...Ed's giving me daggers wishing I never stepped foot on the earth..." Gaia thought_

"Ed...what"

"_I didn't quite know what to say all I did was stare am I pissed off or am I just feeling nothing, the ride to the airport was awful they drove in silence the whole five hours the only time the silence was actually broken when Gaia Warrior Princess royally announced she needed the rest room and that she was hungry and she got back they fell back into that uncomfortable silence, I hate the way we are now we can't even look at each other without wanting to kill each other" Ed reflected _

Suddenly Ed realized that Gaia was calling him. Moving swiftly out of the line to where Gaia was standing impatiently.

"Gaia, might we might as well go..."

Gaia dismissed this idea with a quick flick of a hand.

"Ed we're not going back I'm not in the mood for another 'rousing' road trip

Now it was Ed's turn to wince and at that Gaia allowed herself a self triumphant smile.

"_Never have I been so uncomfortable with Ed...I mean Ed was Ed oh crap I'm giving myself a migraine...Ed's looking at me again and I really hate people staring at me as if I'm some kind of circus freak because I already know that or is he hating me that, that I can take........."_

Ed broke through Gaia's thoughts like shattered glass.

"Earth to Gaia"

"Yes"

Ed decided to use his words carefully he knew how stubborn Gaia could be.

"Gaia...we obviously......

Irritation began to flow through her veins as she slowly became red she was fed up of explaining to him that they were doing this for Heather his first as he so boldly put it.

"_God doesn't Ed know me at all for Christ sake two whole years....."_

"Gaia, I know you don't wanna give up..."

"_Scratch that last thought he does know me"_

"Damn right I don't wanna give up...Ed you need to buy the tickets...." Gaia looked up to see Ed's expression; there was nothing there that Gaia could clearly read, so she continued "because someone obviously doesn't want me to go"

Gaia looked into Ed's chestnut brown eyes and this time she really looked for something anything at all.

"_Whoa, is it me or does it seem like Ed's giving poor little paranoid girl look or is it that the look he gave me before we....forget it I'm going with my first notion"_

"If you haven't noticed I'm broke" Ed told her fiddling with his hold all

"Don't care about your financial state, heres the money it's enough for two economy tickets" Gaia told him thrusting $350 into his hands

"_Ed please just do it I'm not in the mood for an argument with you...hell I'm not even in the mood for a normal conversation with you!" Gaia thought._

Ed did as Gaia said without argument- that was easy now for the 3 hour flight.

Heather sat on her bed with her knees tuck under her chin and her arms wrapped round it was her only protection from _them._

"_God, I know we're not on speaking terms but please protect and make sure Gaia get here quick, please God I don't wanna die yet...even though I probably deserve to, but being blind has given me a whole new out look on life...ha, ha good joke...right? So please God give me hand......Amen"_

Read and Review please


End file.
